


No Stars

by OurChaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurChaeyoung/pseuds/OurChaeyoung
Summary: Sticking to the mentality of nine or none, the world was stunned when they didn't renew their contracts. It's been years since they've all been together. This is their story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Nayeon was the first to arrive at the location specified on the letter, opening the door she was greeted by a face that she hasn’t seen in years. She actually started to be choked up seeing her after such a long time.

“Long time no see Nayeon” The woman smiled, bringing the older into an embrace.

The pair stayed there for a moment, sharing the same feelings of happiness, awkwardness, loss, and regret, all at the same time. They enjoyed their time together after their untimely split, not a day went by when she didn’t think about Nayeon and the others, not an hour, not a minute, not even a second.

“Pardon me, I’m looking for room 212” A familiar voice called out, drawing attention from both girls in the room.

“Jeongyeon!” The two girls yelled, running over to smuggle Jeongyeon in hugs and kisses.

The three girls sat down at the small table in the corner of the room waiting for the rest of the team to arrive, in all honesty they were feeling a bit anxious, having not been together in over 2 years, but they didn’t show it. They didn’t even act it for that matter, the three naturally clicked again, like no time had passed, Nayeon still having a habit of hitting people when she laughs and Jeongyeon still teasing Nayeon like her life depended on it.

“Got room for two more?” Jihyo said as she entered, arm resting around the shoulder of Dahyun, whose smile was shining brighter than the stars.

Now, five out of the nine of them were here but they already felt the hole in their heart being filled, little by little, like a steady stream filling a pond. They spent their time together snacking on sandwiches and ramen, like how they used to in the dressing room before their stages. It felt like a century ago when the nine of them would share the stage, now it was only ever two or three of them.

“So Dahyun, how’s the radio show been doing?” Jeongyeon asked the younger, even when they were still a band, they would often talk about what each person would do after their contracts were up.  
Dahyun always had the personality for radio, Jeongyeon and Momo would always talk about wanting to open up their own businesses, Tzuyu wanted to move back to Taiwan and work along side her mom, Jihyo and Nayeon were destined to be actresses, never being able to stay away from the lime light, Sana always had her eyes set on moving back to Japan, she very much missed her home, Mina was a confusing one, on one hand it seemed that she would be the one to return to a normal life or she would become a professional gamer, she was quite the Overwatch player, and finally Chaeyoung, the others knew that she would never stay in the same place for too long, using the money she saved to travel the world. She was last seen near the Uffizi Gallery in Tuscany, Italy.

At least some of these were accurate.

“It’s been going well, the viewership really spiked when Nayeon unnie visited.” Dahyun gleamed in response.

“Well yeah, it’s a radio show. Nobody had to see her face.” Jeongyeon joked back, causing the rest of the group to laugh, except for Nayeon, who took to beating Jeongyeon for her comments instead.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better I’d think that there was a whole crowd in here” a voice rang out from around the corner, soon after Momo appeared from the direction of the corner to cheers from the girls already scattered around the room. “You didn’t eat all the food, did you?”

“Of course not.” Jihyo stated, handing Momo a finger sandwich, to which the latter quickly scarfed down before grabbing another one off the table before sitting on the bed with Dahyun.

This is exactly what they remembered being together was like, not even needing to be next to each other but knowing that they were all in the same area and enjoying their time together was enough to fill their hearts. The feeling of even having six of them together was enough to bring tears to their eyes are the caught up with each other’s lives, like how Jeongyeon actually started her own business like she always wanted to. It was actually a cute little boutique located in the heart of Seoul, right next to the new JYP building, having all the idols visit was sure good for business.

Now that everything had begun to calm down Momo and Dahyun were sitting on the bed speaking between themselves, Jihyo had to step out to take a call with her manager, and the rest were enjoying the food that was provided for the occasion.

“Jeong! After all these years you’d think you’d learn to clip your nails!” Nayeon yelled as Jeongyeon was showing her nails. But Jeongyeon went on to explain how it was good for business, it helped her when she was stressed, she had a tendency to scratch things and having nails was beneficial to this.

As the others were laughing about Jeongyeon’s strange habits, Dahyun quietly slid her way next to Momo on the bed, resting her head on the order’s shoulder and whispered into her ear. “Are we going to talk about the fact that the first time we’ve seen her in years she invited us to a hospital room? Or the fact that she doesn’t keep up with us and suddenly, drops this on us?”

“No, not now, now is not the time to be angry with one another, let’s just enjoy some more time together, the rest should be here soon anyways. There’s a reason why she invited us to this place, at this exact time.” Momo said, solemnly patting Dahyun’s head in the process, before placing a kiss on her head in an attempt to soothe the. That’s where they are now, 6 of Korea’s most successful singers in a hospital room, waiting for the rest of their groups so they can enjoy one more day as nine, like they always wanted.


	2. Jihyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Jihyo's side of the story? What did she feel when everything happened and how did she get back on her feet afterwards?

Park Jihyo

Born February 1st, 1997. Leader of 8

March 2022, Jihyo knew that this day would come, and in reality she wasn’t too worried, the past seven years with these girls have been life changing, from being absolute nobodies to touring the United States, and even having her own dating scandal, all of it was wonderful but nothing will beat spending her years with her family. 

The day came when the team would have to discuss whether or not the nine of them would renew their contracts with JYP. They had agreed a few years back, when Mina had a small hiatus from the group, that they would only resign the contracts if all of them agreed, if even one of them decided not continue this career path all of them would not resign and leave the music industry as a sign of respect for the others.

JYP decided it was best for the girls to discuss before meeting the executives in the conference room, and that’s where they currently were, the nine of them currently in Momo’s apartment, all cooped up around the ramen and jokbal they ordered in. Jihyo was the one to bring up the contract discussions, it was very lighthearted, and she didn’t think too much about it because why wouldn’t they resign? Nobody has every voiced discontent with the company, and they were experiencing another surge of popularity, the likes of which haven’t been seen since Cheer Up back in 2016, there were about 0 reasons for them not to resign… right?

“Why don’t we put it to a vote?” Jihyo put it plainly “Raise your hand if you want to resign, the resign would be for 3 more years, and then we can discuss again”

Jihyo was the first one to raise her hand, of course she was she was their leader and she felt it was right for her to take the initiative, she was clearly nervous, she was always nervous being first but who else would be if she wasn’t. It wasn’t until the second hand went up that brought her hopes alive. The third hand made Jihyo’s heart skip a beat, once the fourth hand went up she had this feeling inside that she did her job as their leader, making them feel like a family, with the fifth hand going up Jihyo thought they were actually going to do it, all nine of them agreeing to resign. The sixth and seventh came together in unison, they always did things together so them doing it this way was expected, the eight hand that went up was slow and hesitant, they didn’t seem to be the most enthusiastic about it so that was something to talk about later with her. But maybe she was hesitant because she knew that she was the last one because when it came down to the last person all eyes were on her and she was clearly sweating a little, the anticipation was in everyone waiting for her to raise her hand but she never did.

This absolutely shattered Jihyo, not only her but the rest of girls, some of them started crying others were too shocked to do anything, the girl that didn’t raise her hand was the one crying the hardest, knowing that she let her sisters down. But she must’ve had her reasons. They never knew that nine or none would end up in none, not this early at least, maybe in a few more years once their careers had died down not at their resurgence. Jihyo was the one that had to break the news to JYP the next morning about their decision, she advised the rest of the girls to take the day to sleep in and she would talk to JYP alone. Park Jihyo, Leader of Twice D-7 Months. This is her story.

October 19th, 2022

Jihyo woke up this morning feeling cold, despite her clock saying it was 78° in Seoul, she couldn’t help but feel a cold shutter run down her spine, today was their last fan meeting and tomorrow was their final concert before disbandment. Even though it had been seven months since their decision, they idea still hadn’t sunken in for her, this era of her life was ending, and she wasn’t ready, no, she didn’t want to be ready. She turned over in bed and slumped her arm over a sleeping Kang Daniel causing him to wake up, yes, they were still together and yes they did move in together, against what the media believed the couple were together and they were going strong. 

“Good morning Ji” A groggy Daniel said placing a hand on her cheek “are you ready?”

“No… I don’t think I’ll ever be” Jihyo responded reluctantly.

“Don’t worry too much, these are people will be with you forever.” Daniel smiled

“You’re right, try and get some more rest babe.” Jihyo said, picking herself out of bed.

She was surprised he would be awake considering she spent the majority of last night sobbing into his arms despite his best efforts to comfort her. Over the past few months Jihyo didn’t get the opportunity to express her feeling to the members, she was busy taking care of the other’s woes about what was to come. All that along with the news breaking that Asia’s Top Girl Group was disbanding at anther raise to power was all bearing down on her a little too harshly. This all compiled to last night, after months or holding it in or silently crying in the shower, she broke. Well, broke is a soft way of putting it, what actually happened was she exploded, tears were nonstop for about 3 hours in Daniel’s arms, her and Daniel have been getting closer and closer ever since she moved out of the dorm, and last night brought them closer than ever.

Moving out was a difficult decision, once the lease on the original dorm was up, they were given the opportunity to decide their next living situation, they could either move out on their own or live under the company again, naturally Jihyo was the first to move out, Daniel and her were getting closer and closer and a moving in together was the natural progression of their relationship, despite the tugs at her heart telling her to go back with her members she moved out. The maknaes were the first to want to move in together, Dahyun and Chaeyoung shared a deep bond having grown up together so it only felt right that they move out together too, Tzuyu was very quick to join them because, well chaeyu was strong and nobody could separate Tzuyu for her Chaengie and vice versa. Mina and Sana were surprisingly mobbing in together, it wasn’t a surprise for Sana to move in with someone given that she had always wanted siblings but for her to move in with Mina was surprising. Mina always seemed like the type that would value her alone time above all else and for her to move in with Sana was out of the blue, especially without Momo. That left Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Momo all living alone, they all wanted to experience something different than living with eight other girls and Jihyo couldn’t blame them, it was tiring having to share bathrooms among other things. Although Momo did seem disappointed that she couldn’t live with Sana and Mina.

Jihyo moved to the bathroom, proceeding to wash up before checking the time on her phone. 6:13 am. She was still on schedule when a notification popped up on her screen. It was from their manager.

Manager:  
Hope you guys are up! It’s been a wonderful seven years together. Let’s see that we end these last two days with a bang! I love you all and I’ll see you at the venue at 7!

Before Jihyo could finish reading the message a few more popped up.

Chaengie:  
We’re up! The three of us will get to the venue at 6:45 to help set up 😊

Minari:  
Us too, see you guys soon

2mix:  
I’m awake, I’ll call Nayeon to make sure she’s awake. What about Ji and Momo?

Jihyo lifted her phone and started to type out a message to her group, but then she had a better idea, bringing her phone to eye level and turned the camera on. Bringing her hands up to the face she flashed a peace sign and snapped a picture, toothbrush still in her mouth, her hair tied up in a messy bun and still in her pajamas, Jihyo took a look at the picture before sending it to the group chat and tossing her phone down and continuing her morning routine.

Jihyo had arrived at the venue right after her babies. Quickly greeting them with hugs and kisses and even a few tears, the four of them helped the managers set up the fan meeting as they waited for the other members to show up. Slowly the other members started to trickle in, Jeongyeon and Nayeon showed up together, as well as Mina and Sana, leaving Momo to stumble in minutes before the fan meeting actually started, rushing in and profusely apologizing for almost being late. She was out of breath by the time that they all gathered for their usually meeting before they would go on stage or to meet onces at all.

“Listen.” Jihyo started as she looked around at the other girls, eight different set of eyes all on her as she spoke. “Let’s go out there and enjoy ourselves okay? Don’t think about what happens tomorrow, don’t even think about what’ll happen after this. We’re here to enjoy the moment and we’ll enjoy it to the fullest.” She finished with a smile.

Everyone took their time taking a look at one another, they were savoring the moments knowing that this wouldn’t happen again, at least not for a few years after this, this would be the last time they were going to be able to be close to their fans as a group. Of course they had a goodbye concert tomorrow but it wasn’t the same, these fan meetings were a way for them to be close to them, a way for them to talk to the fans more directly, of course they couldn’t speak with everyone but a hundred was better than nothing. Jihyo was the first one to put her hand out in the middle of the group, slowly it was joined in by the rest of the team, and with that Twice’s final fan meeting began.

The fan meeting went as smooth as you thought it would be, seeing as it was their last one the members shared many stories about their adventures over the years, some that the members never thought would see the light of day, others were hoping that they never would (the less said about those the better). It was a bittersweet kind of day, on one hand the fans and the members themselves knew that they were going on to bigger and better ventures the only thing was that they wouldn’t be doing it as a group like everyone expected. Throughout their seven years as a group very rarely did anyone have solo activities and if they ever did it was in the form of solo photoshoots or guest appearances on variety shows, they never had a solo comeback or acting gig and to have all that be changing in the next couple moths was a bit jarring for everyone involved.

As soon as it began it ended, but Twice didn’t want to leave the fans like this, instead suggesting that they take everyone out to dinner and that’s exactly what they did. Twice treated all the fans out to fried chicken that night, but it wasn’t just the fans all the staff from the venue, all their managers and they even managed to get some fans that were waiting outside for them to come. This was what Twice began to be known for in the later years of their careers, always wanting to give back to their fans and those that helped them, they even had a select few restaurants that they would go to so frequently that the restaurants would actually keep Jihyo’s number on speed dial and have the restaurant closed hours before so they were ready for the massive crowd about to show up.

Later that night, Jihyo was the first of the members to leave the venues, she always had trouble sleeping after fan meetings, so she’s learned to always back it up early and get some rest. On her way home she decides to dial Daniel to see when he’d get home.

“Hi honey” Jihyo heard as Daniel picked up the phone, she could hear his smile through the phone and that made her smile instinctively. “How was the fan meeting?” 

“Oh, you know, had fun, cried a lot, treated everyone to dinner, cried more. Nothing unexpected” Jihyo tried to laugh off the tears welling up in her eyes.

“Well maybe I can help you feel better when I get home.”

“And when will that be?” 

“Hmmm…” Daniel looked down to his watch to check the time. 10:29 pm. He had to finish the rest of this radio interview, but he was already halfway through so it shouldn’t be much longer “I should finish the interview by 11 and then I should be on my way back”

“Alright, I’ll see you at home then?”

“Yeah, see you soon babe!” Daniel said before making kissy sounds to Jihyo which she laughed at, making kissy faces back before the hung up. Jihyo sat there for a second after the call looking at her phone, she was about to be spending a lot more time with Daniel and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Only time will tell.

Later that night Jihyo found herself on the balcony staring up at the sky, her head laying on Daniels lap while the couple were on their phones. They didn’t need to talk to enjoy each other’s company, although some of her members found it difficult not talking their mouths off every second they had. Jihyo then looked up to the sky to see a sea of stars staring back, excitingly tapping Daniels cheeks, she directed his attention to the stars shinning above melting over how beautiful they were. 

“We don’t see stars here often” Jihyo smiled “I hope there will be more stars.” 

“We don’t need more stars when your eyes shine like this” Daniel said, caressing her cheek and then placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.

“You’re too cheesy” Jihyo giggled, burying her face into him to hide her growing blush. Despite having dated for over 3 years she still got butterflies when Daniel complimented her.

October 20th, 2022

One last day, one last time going on stage with these girls that she’s spent nearly the last decade of her life with, one more time seeing their fans as Twice, as Asia’s top girl group. The day went as expected, cameras were everywhere, capturing the entire day from every conceivable angle possible. Jihyo was fairly annoyed at first, all the flashing lights and cameras trying to get an interview, but she eventually got away from them as she headed to the venue. On her way to the venue Jihyo pulls out her phone and looks at the picture she took last night, it was of the sky showing nine distinctive stars shining bright. Deciding that it was the kind of day to be soppy she sends it to the Twice group chat with the caption “Nine stars! One for each of us, I can’t wait to see you today and the many days that come after this. I love you all so much.”

Bye the time Jihyo made it to the concert venue, the other eight girls were already waiting in the dressing room, Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were all getting their makeup done while Momo and Nayeon were chit chatting away and Mina was on her phone doing who knowns what, probably stalking fan twitter, she likes to do that, now Sana was the only one not doing anything. She looked to be off in her own world. After going around and greeting everyone Jihyo plopped down next to Sana as she waited for her turn in the makeup chair. She rested her head on Sana’s shoulder and gave her a comforting look.

“You feel okay?” Jihyo asked.

“No, but who is?” Sana responded slightly monotone, not looking in Jihyo’s direction.  
“That’s okay, it’s a hard day for all of us, everyone here and everyone not here is feeling the same way.” Jihyo responded, putting a hand on Sana’s thigh to comfort her, the older really tried to be happy and energetic, but she had a constant issue blaming herself too much for things. When Mina couldn’t participate with the group for a little Sana took it the hardest out of everyone, she felt that she should have been there for her, that she could’ve just asked her how she was feeling. The thing is everyone felt that way, but Sana really closed off for a good while, even after Mina returned, Sana found it difficult to speak about issues with the others.

“I just feel like I’m letting everyone down, there are so many fans here that love us, and I can’t repay them.” Sana said, breathing out a heavy breath, she’s been keeping in her feelings to herself for so long. “I’m afraid of the changes coming”

“Sana… change… is everywhere, we change every day. Our clothes change all the time, our makeup, our hair, even the way we act has changed over the years, change is scary, terrifying in fact, but times change and we have to change too. But that’s okay you gotta keep moving you have to adapt to how things are, as long as you don’t forget what happened before” Jihyo ended with a smile, looking at Sana with tears in her eyes, she wished she was able to say that to the rest of the group but Sana needed to hear that. Just then Jihyo hears Chaeyoung clear her throat.

“Were you planning on telling that to the rest of us or was that just for Sana?” Chaeyoung joked, putting her hand on Jihyo’s shoulder. “You’re up by the way”

Jihyo looked up to see Chaeyoung staring back at her in full makeup, she then looked around to see the rest of Twice staring at her, some even having tears in their eyes. They must’ve heard, luckily, she didn’t have to repeat anything, it’s not like she could recite it anyways. Jihyo stood up and gathered the girls in a circle, ready to give them a few more words of encouragement before getting her makeup on, but when they all looked to her she couldn’t say anything. All she could manage was to look at the others and smile, these nine have been together through so much that they didn’t need words to convey what they were think, instead, Jihyo brought them in for a group hug, a tight, warming hug shared by nine people who love each other more than anyone else.

The concert started with a roar as Twice came out onto stage, the energy was high, and the entire arena was booming. Onces came out in droves to see their final concert, Jihyo was able to see flags from countries across the world, Brazil, Indonesia, Philippines, and the United States, there were so many people here and the demand for the concert was sop high that JYP decided to stream the whole concert for everyone that wasn’t able to attend, the stream was free too, much to JYP’s disapproval, but Twice insisted on making it free.

Twice danced around the stage as Fancy played in the background, arguably one of their most popular songs, the fans were screaming throughout the entire track list it was one of the greatest sights Jihyo has personally seen. Onces from all over the world coming together to sing their hearts out. Each song sounded like an army chanting as everyone sang along, Twice leading the pack with Onces following along. The concert was so impactful the amount of celebrities trying to get in was so long that they created a special VIP lounge on top of the venue, housing all of their celebrity friends, ranging from their labelmates ,GOT7, Itzy, Stray Kids and more, to the likes of Yoo Jae Suk and Son Heung Min attending. There were so many idols in the lounge that Twice was bound to inadvertently set up some of their friends together. 

Twice had performed throughout the world over their few years active, ranging from Japan to the United States and even having the opportunity to perform in North Korea, but nothing beat performing in South Korea, it was where they debuted and where the majority of them grew up. It was where the foreign members made their home for the past decade, it was a special place in all their hearts and the best way they could think to spend it was with their Onces on their final day together. As the concert began to wind down, the track list came down to their first album, The Story Begins, to the members the best way to end their careers was to bring it full circle back to the start. The members sat together in the center of the concert venue as Like a Fool plays, all of them linking hands and staring out into the ocean of candy bongs waving in perfect synchronization. 

The J line were all sitting together comforting Mina, who was not handling the night well, constantly bursting into tears throughout the entire concert. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were teasing Chaeyoung with some fan art that they had picked up somewhere during the concert. Dahyun and Tzuyu just sat next to each other rocking side to side, their bond has really gropwn over the recent years when Tzuyu was coming into her womanhood and discovering who she wanted to be as a person. And then there was Jihyo. 10 years of training leading all to this moment, singing her lines instinctually while she stares into the colorful abyss of support. Eventually, the music starts to blur for her, and she loses all focus, completely loosing herself in the moment. For once in her life she didn’t know what she was going to do, she didn’t think about it like some of the others, a few wanted to keep working in entertainment, others wanted to start their own business, but Jihyo? Jihyo wanted to see where life took her, she wanted to be able to wake up one day and decide to do whatever she felt like doing, maybe she would knit, maybe she would start acting, who knows? The only thing Jihyo knew was that she didn’t know, and for once in her life that was all she wanted. 

September 2025

Its been three years since that concert, three years since they’ve all been together. There was rarely a day that went by when Jihyo didn’t either message one of her members or get recognized on the street from her time with Twice. At first is was difficult to put on a smile when she felt so empty inside, but it got easier with time, eventually Jihyo realized that it was a good feeling that there were still fans of Twice even years after they disbanded. 

“Are you ready?” A voice rang out from the front of the van, snapping Jihyo out of her trance. Looking forward to the man in the driver’s seat Jihyo flashed a weak smile as she prepared herself to step out, the flashing lights of cameras already piercing the veils on the window.

“Have I ever not been?” Jihyo gave off her usual confidence that she’s become known for,ever since she’s gone solo she’s been taking more care of herself mentally allowing for her to be more confident in who she is. 

The van door slid open and a flurry of sounds and lights rushed flooded Jihyo’s eyes, reporters being held back only by a red velvet rope. Jihyo stepped out and adjusted her dress, it was long, red, and expensive, the typical for her when she went to these type of events. As Jihyo walked past all the reporters and cameras she couldn’t help but hear the shouts from the journalist, shouts about twice, people were constantly asking about the sudden split, how it felt working with Nayeon again, if they still kept in touch, it was times like this when she wished they would talk about her and Daniel again.

Jihyo made her way to the center of the red carpet and posed for the pictures, slightly rotating from side to side with a big smile, the flashing lights blinding her but she kept on smiling, she would turn every couple seconds when she would hear someone shout her name. Eventually Jihyo made her way off the red carpet into the VIP area, immediately upon entering the room she took a seat at a secluded table in the corner of the room and dropped her face into her hands. She quickly dropped the smile she put and pulled out her phone, scrolling through twitter. Twice was trending, it always was, so Jihyo decides to see what onces were up to. Most of them just screaming about how cute they were, some people were talkling about how Mina was doing for the Seoul Dynasty, a few reports of Chaeyoung auctioning her artwork in Paris but one tweet caught Jihyo’s attention. The tweet read ‘I can’t believe its been nearly three years since Twice was last seen all together, even though I know they don’t, I hope one of them tries to reach out to the others” 

Jihyo thought about it for a second, then without thinking she pulled up their “old” group chat, it was the one they always had for the nine of them, ever since sixteen they’ve had this. She looked at the last message that was sent from someone, it was Dahyun, of course it was Dahyun, she’s always been trying rekindle what used to be there maybe to even get them all on her show, or maybe just at least one of them. “Maybe we’ll get together for a show one of these days 😊” Jihyo read back to herself, she should’ve replied back to that message, but she must’ve been too busy to reply and just forgot about it later. Dahyun was so sweet, trying to keep them all together despite all of them moving onto their separate paths, but sometimes they’d talk, maybe even get together, although this was mostly through Dahyun and some of them would never show. Tzuyu was too far away sometimes, Mina was usually too busy practicing and her sleep schedule has been quite bad since she went pro, Chaeyoung would respond every now and again but she was never reliable given her situation, and Sana’s been hard to contact every since the disbandment, she’s gone dark. 

Think about it, Jihyo couldn’t remember the last time she talked to Chaeyoung, so she pulled up her kakao talk and looked at her pms to Chaeyoung. The last message was sent back in 2023, a long 2 years without messaging her. As Jihyo began typing out a message she heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

“What are you doing in the corner nerd?” Nayeon laughed as she approached her friend.

“I don’t see you since March and this is how you decide to greet me?” Jihyo smiled as she welcomed Nayeon to her lonely table, despite being some of the only twice members to still meet up together it had still been a few months since Jihyo last met with Nayeon. 

“Well I could’ve called you ugly” Nayeon shrugged as she sat down

“And you would be lying” Jihyo quickly snapped back.

The pair smiled at each other, it’d been too long since they last got together that they just say there and caught up with each other lives outside of the media drabble, apparently Nayeon was still dating around other actors, yet to find a more stable relationship comparative to her and Daniel. During the initial disbandment and immediately after Jihyo came back into the public eye, it was mostly Daniel that helped keep her brain from melting with all the media attention, some good and some bad. 

“So… do you and Daniel plan to get married anytime soon?” Nayeon said shyly after a few minutes of idle silence at the table.

“Well that’s a sudden question” Jihyo said looking up from her phone at a surprisingly embarrassed Nayeon “But yes we’re talking about it a lot lately, but the only problem we’re running into the that both our schedules are too hectic currently to be able to settle down and start a family, besides we’re still so young and still working, there’s really no point to do so.”

“Well just because you get married it doesn’t mean you have to start a family Hyo” Nayeon laughed, at Jihyo’s explanation “I would love to be able to come home to someone everyday and know that they love me as much as I love them” 

“Nayeon, we know you’ll get there one day; you just have to keep looking” Jihyo gave Nayeon a reassuring smile “Maybe one of the reporters today will be the one” she joked.

“Very funny Jihyo, very funny”

Soon enough the two girls were called out to the stage with the rest of their cast members, currently Jihyo and Nayeon were promoting their newest drama, the media was in shock when it was announced that the two former Twice members would reunite on T.V. screens across the nation. The drama was set to premier this weekend and Dispatch was following Jihyo all over the place, with Twice’s 3rd year disbandment anniversary around the corner and the two of them being in a drama together for the first time it was a media frenzy. As they got onto the stage it was apparent what it was going to be like, there were already four questions asked by the MC and three of them were directed to herself or Nayeon or they were related to Twice in some fashion. It was going to be a long day for the pair.

After some introductions between the cast members the MC was asking the members some questions to get the ball rolling. A few standard questions, nothing too excitable for the press to write about but Jihyo could feel all eyes were on her and Nayeon, eventually the questions were turned over to the audience members and Jihyo immediately felt her stomach churn, she felt like a punching bag in a room full of boxers. Jihyo nervously watched as the assistants scrambled around finding someone to give the microphone to, eventually landing one someone Jihyo recognized from her days with Twice.

“A question for Jihyo, with the fact that the anniversary of your debut as well as your disbandment coming up and the fact that you’re working with Nayeon again, do all nine of you plan to meet up again to celebrate?” The reporter bluntly asked Jihyo.

“Oh, well… um” Jihyo started, looking at Nayeon uncomfortably “I think that since everyone is really busy lately it might be difficult to get everyone together. But we will definitely be getting in contact and trying to meet up with as many of us that we can get.”

“Well we know that Mina and Sana are notoriously difficult to get in contact with, have you spoken with them recently” the reporter rebottled. “Along with that both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are out of the country, how do you plan to get them back in Korea?”

Jihyo nervously raised the microphone to answer but just as she was about to speak the MC interjected and asked that the reporters keep the topic of the questions about the drama itself. Jihyo breathed out a reluctant sigh, she could lie her way through the last question but this one was a bit harder for her to lie her way out of. She could’ve said that they’ve been in contact with each other since they disbanded, but in reality, she hasn’t spoken to Mina or Chaeyoung in years, Sana since she moved out. She didn’t like that it was this way, but it was what it was, she was going to message them when she got home, there was no way she was going to let it slip this time.

The rest of the press conference went on without a hitch, Jihyo got asked a little about Daniel, a bit about working with Nayeon again, and the pressure of getting her first role as the main lead. Obviously there were more attempts to pry at the Twice situation but luckily the MC was very adamant on keeping the subject on the drama, Jihyo was very thankful for that, backstage after the even she went straight over to him to thank him for saving her all night. 

After wishing everyone farewell Jihyo left with her hand entangled with Nayeon, comfortably walking out to the back door. This was the first time the pair had been together privately since the start filming of the drama, they were able to casually talk about anything they wanted.

“We should try and meet up y’know?” Nayeon said.

“Yeah, but it’s so difficult to get everyone together” Jihyo signed “I can’t even remember the last time I spoke to Sana, can you?”

All Nayeon could do was put her head down in response, it seems like nobody seen Sana since they contracts were terminated, everyone was worried about her but there was nothing that they could do about it, they just accepting the ambiguity of not knowing where Sana is or what she’s doing, but to be fair Tzuyu has also been very distant from the public eye, Tzuyu was really enjoying the privacy of living at home again.

“Oh, here’s my car” Jihyo said turning to Nayeon “I guess I’ll see you in a little?”

Nayeon nodded, bring Jihyo into a tight hug, the pair of them savoring the moment.

“Lets’s all try and meet up okay?” Jihyo eye’s shined like stars when they met Nayeon’s

Nayeon gave back a weak smile “Yes, of course”

Jihyo stepped into the back of the van and closed the door on a smiling Nayeon, she really needed that, she needed something to bring her spirits up since her life had become so boring. It felt like Jihyo was just going through the day to day motions. Laying back in her seat, Jihyo turned her head to see the beautiful night skyline, it was mesmerizing, it took her mind away from troubles she has. There were people out there that had no idea who she was, they lived their own life without worrying about what she did today and that’s what she wished everyone could feel.

As Jihyo was making her way back to her apartment she started to think about how little contact she’s had with the members since they’ve left. There was nothing more disappointing that knowing that what once was the eight closest girls to her in the world has turned into nothing more than lost memories fading into the past. What a failure of a leader Jihyo was, she knows that she didn’t need to keep in contact with them, her contract was up anyways, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was more that she could do, more that she could have said to keep them together. She’s always looked at those long-lasting groups and wonders what their leaders did that she couldn’t do for her girls, why was she a-

“Jihyo.” The voice of her manager brought Jihyo back into reality, it was then that Jihyo realize that she was crying. 

“Yes?” Jihyo said, quickly wiping away the tears.

“We’re here” The manager said, pointing to her apartment building outside the window

“Oh, yeah we are. Sorry.” Jihyo said as she got up out of her seat, looking back at her manager and flashing a smile before walking into the building.

She took the elevator up to the penthouse, walking into her apartment with slumped shoulders. She looked around the dark apartment, the moonlight was the only thing illuminating the large living room. Jihyo walked over to the kitchen to pull out some leftovers from last nights dinner, just some chicken and rice, it was kinda sad when she thought about it, a celebrity power couple in herself and Daniel but they still couldn’t cook for shit. She should’ve learned to cook in her free time.

Jihyo sat down on the couch and started eating her dinner while scrolling through social media on her phone. Nothing interesting really popped up on her feed, although it appears Mina did win another trophy, Jihyo made a mental note to congratulate her later. All of a sudder she gets a text from Daniel that read “Hi Ji, sorry im gonna be home late today filming for the video is going late. No need to worry about my dinner I’ll get something while im out. Oh! btw there was a letter for you that came today, I left it on the dresser. Love you <3”

“Hmm a letter” Jihyo thought to herself, it’s been a while since she’s gotten one of those so it must be a special occasion. 

Jihyo finished up her dinner, and put everything into the sink, quickly moving into her bedroom to find a letter neatly placed on the dresser like Daniel said. Picking it up and gently opening it to find a letter and a business card. Taking a look at the business card first, it was made of high-quality material, Jihyo could sense that just based off the touch, but for such a nice card it was noticeably blank, just a street address and a room number. Turning her attention to the letter, she found that it was written in a beautiful handwriting, familiar yet distant, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Hi Jihyo

I know it’s been a while since we’ve last spoken but I hope you have been well. Theres so much I want to tell you but… You’re probably wondering why you have this letter, well im… I know! Surprising right? I’m sorry to be catching you out of the blue like this but you’re the only… I hope you understand, I know this might be a shock but please just wait…

See you soon <3”

Before she knew it Jihyo was crying, she didn’t know how long she sat there crying, all she knew was that Daniel found her there that night and when asked what she was going to do about it Jihyo said she was going to wait until the day.


End file.
